


i know that you're shy (all you need's a shield, just cover with a smile)

by Ishtar (katherinneblack)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: 5 times + 1, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinneblack/pseuds/Ishtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда они чуть не попали(ли)сь и один раз, когда это все же случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know that you're shy (all you need's a shield, just cover with a smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i know that you're shy (all you need's a shield, just cover with a smile)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4560) by teawithnoddy. 



> Бета: [una hollon](http://www.diary.ru/~ninaza/)  
> Гамма: [Andy Muse](http://www.diary.ru/~Andy-Muse/)
> 
> Примечания: никаких девушек. И весьма странный таймлайн.

1.  
Когда это случается в первый раз, они уже целую неделю слоняются без дела, и Эндрю который день умоляет Джесси сходить с ним в кино. Джесси хочет остаться дома (подальше от холода и снега – спасибо огромное – и кушать китайскую еду на диване с Эндрю и котами), к тому же он никогда не понимает фильмы, которые смотрит, так в чем смысл, «Эндрю, серьезно, в чем смысл»? Но это же Эндрю. «Это всего лишь фильм, Джесс, давай, мы уже третий день не выходим из квартиры, надо прогуляться. Джесси, покупка китайской еды в забегаловке на углу не считается! Совсем не считается». Эндрю. У которого глаза, как у мультяшного олененка и надутые губы, которые Джесси так любит прикусывать. Оленьи глазищи, конечно же, побеждают, и теплые пальто вместе с шарфами готовы, так что они идут в кино. Пальцы Эндрю проникают под пальто и свитер и всю дорогу легко поглаживают поясницу Джесси. И хотя они ледяные (на улице метель), Джесси не ворчит.

Они стоят в огороженной лентой очереди внутри небольшого молла. Эндрю лениво прислонился к нему, его рука удобно расположилась в заднем кармане Джесси. Фойе кинотеатра практически пустое – только одинокий продавец конфет и парочка людей, покупающих билеты перед ними, так что Джесси не ожидает вспышки фотоаппарата за тонированной входной дверью. Он вообще не думал, что фотографы могут работать в такую погоду.

— Эндрю, убери свою руку, – выдыхает он, напрягаясь в волнении и отодвигаясь от Эндрю.

— Ммм? – Эндрю пребывает в блаженном неведении, глядя на большое меню с конфетами и притягивая Джесси обратно. – Хочешь конфет?

— Эндрю, тут фотографы снаружи, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы завтра мы взорвали таблоиды, убери руку с моей задницы. Сейчас же. – Джесси напряжен и тянется к руке Эндрю – той самой, которая в данный момент поглаживает его ягодицу.

— О, да. Точно, – Эндрю застенчиво улыбается, убирая свои нескладные конечности подальше от Джесси. – Прости, любимый.

Джесси не злится на Эндрю слишком долго («Я не злюсь, Эндрю, просто все это бессмысленно, ведь мы могли бы посмотреть что-нибудь у себя дома, без фотографов и прочего; неужели я так много прошу?»). Так что через двадцать минут после начала фильма (вроде бы это очередная романтическая комедия – по крайней мере, в наличии есть строгая главная героиня, успешная карьеристка, и бесстыжий негодяй главный герой, так что да, наверное, с жанром он угадал) он совсем не против, когда Эндрю поднимает подлокотник между кресел и они принимаются целоваться в темноте (руки Эндрю вовсю гуляют под его одеждой), ничем не уступая озабоченным подросткам.

2.

Второй раз это случается в супермаркете. Они оба не нужны сегодня на съемочной площадке, так что утро они провели в теплом коконе одеял на диване, и Эндрю бормотал нежности ему в шею. Но сейчас Эндрю нужна еда. Из квартиры они выходят лишь после продолжительного скандала… то есть, спора – они ведь взрослые люди и могут обсудить всё спокойно. Эндрю начинает с «Я больше не могу питаться едой на вынос, Джесси, не в четвертый раз на этой неделе» и заканчивает тем, что морщит нос и говорит: «Да и еда здесь… Джесс, давай же». В итоге Джесси одаривает его взглядом, в котором явно читается «Нет, Эндрю, мы не будем снова это обсуждать, и меня не волнует то, что ты не любишь американскую еду, так что все останется по-прежнему». Но затем Эндрю начинает вести себя как диабетик в шаге от комы, и Джесси знает, что это банальный эмоциональный шантаж, но, по большей части, ему стыдно (потому что он действительно собирался сходить в магазин на этой неделе, но пришлось остаться дома: должны были привезти новую партию кошачей еды и ещё одного кота). Эндрю в курсе, но Джесси и не указывает ему на то, что можно было бы сходить и самому: он ведь заботливый бойфренд.

(«Да, Джесси, ты удивишься, но мне нужна еда – а в этой квартире нечего поесть, и если ты хочешь жить на кошачьем корме, то я не против, но я собираюсь купить хотя бы немного хлеба и сухих завтраков и, может быть, еще какой-нибудь нормальной еды, которая, в отличие от кошачьих подушечек с мясом, не даст мне умереть с голоду»). И ладно, может, это было излишне мелодраматично, но он не ел со вчерашнего дня, и эта тема обсуждалась уже дважды. Три вздоха (и, по крайней мере, одно закатывание глаз) спустя они стоят в магазине среди разноцветных коробок, и от такой пестроты вкупе с флуоресцентными лампами у Джесси начинает болеть голова. Но Эндрю счастлив, хоть и голоден, но по большей части счастлив. Джесси слегка хмурится – между бровями залегла складка, так что Эндрю изо всех сил пытается извиниться перед ним прямо в отделе с крупами и хлопьями (и хотя хмурится он больше от ламп и холода и голода, (есть он хочет не меньше Эндрю), но ни за что не признается, что да, сходить в магазин – хорошая идея).

— Джесс, прости меня, – Эндрю обвивается вокруг Джесси всем телом, бормоча извинения, и Джесси безуспешно пытается выглядеть сердито, уткнувшись в плечо Эндрю и засунув руки в карманы толстовки. – Я люблю котов, ты же знаешь, я люблю котов.

Джесси знает, что в действительности он имеет в виду: «Я люблю тебя, извини, что развел драму из-за еды».

— Я знаю, что ты любишь котов, Эндрю, – успокаивает его Джесси. – Пожалуйста, прекрати меня лапать в общественном месте.

Эндрю знает, что в действительности он имеет в виду: «Я тоже тебя люблю, но, пожалуйста, прекрати меня лапать в общественном месте».

Эндрю целует его в висок.

— Больше не буду, обещаю, – уступает он и с силой сжимает Джесси в объятиях, прежде чем отпустить.

Он еще раз (последний) неприлично облапывает Джесси в отделе с фруктами, чтобы завершить свою миссию, и едва успевает избежать прицела фотокамеры, когда выходит из-за стойки с грушами. Он знает, что Джесси ненавидит фотоаппараты, так что после того, как они приходят домой (даже не держась за руки), преследуемые двумя фотографами, Эндрю съедает тарелку сухого завтрака и в качестве извинения делает Джесси минет.

 

3.

Однажды это случается, когда они на съемочной площадке. Эндрю в этот день не снимается, но он закрылся в трейлере Джесси с ноутбуком, подергиваясь в такт китчевой музыке, играющей в его наушниках (громко и с металлическим лязгом), и целует Джесси каждый раз, когда тот забегает между дублями. (И Эндрю знает, что все окей с тем, что он тут, потому что это «пижамная» сцена, и Джесси может заговорщицки улыбаться «Шону Паркеру» даже во сне, пусть иногда ему некомфортно в собственном теле, и он переживает по поводу своей работы и всего остального).

На улице январь, так что первым делом, когда Джесси заходит в трейлер и закрывает за собой дверь, Эндрю тянет его к дивану и начинает растирать ему руки, пытаясь согреть. Пальцы Эндрю ловкие и проворно пробираются от пальцев Джесси к его волосам. Их обладатель не внимает попыткам Джесси объяснить, что тщательно уложенную для съемок прическу нельзя трогать. (Джесси всегда немного раздражен, когда Эндрю проводит рукой по его кудрям. «Ты испортишь мне прическу и грим, Эндрю», – лоб наморщен, и руки отталкивают его. «Укладывать тебе волосы, должно быть, суровое испытание», – отвечает тот, смеясь, и целует его в лоб.)

Со стороны может показаться, что Эндрю – что-то вроде сексуально изголодавшегося наркомана, судя по тому, как он временами домогается Джесси, переходя от неспешных объятий на диване к лихорадочным поцелуям-укусам и умопомрачительному сексу. Эндрю решил, что всегда может списать это на лихорадку от длительного пребывания в одиночестве (но он не думает, что Джесси так уж сильно возражает, если верить тем звукам, которые тот издает).

Прижатый к двери трейлера, Джесси не ожидает, что она откроется под его весом (но именно это и происходит). Он пытается удержать равновесие и позорно взвизгивает, цепляясь за плечи Эндрю, а тот смеется и крепко обнимает его за талию. Съемочная группа даже не смотрит на них, и Джесси понимает, что ещё пару месяцев назад на них бы обратили внимание, но сейчас они с Эндрю стали обычным фоновым шумом – таким привычным, что это уже не удивляет – и он чувствует то, что можно назвать удовлетворением.

Это заставляет его наклониться вперед и с силой поцеловать Эндрю, хоть он и знает о фотографах по ту сторону распахнутой двери (от чего у него трясутся руки и нервы сворачиваются в комок).  
Он обнимает Эндрю за плечи и тянет его на себя, пока они не стоят, соприкасаясь лбами.

— Запиши в мой список еще один удачный дубль, – Джесси тот еще перфекционист.

— Запишу, – послушно говорит Эндрю.

(На следующий день все фотографы загружают в Сеть фото Джесси, на котором он с полуулыбкой торопится на площадку, а на заднем плане видна дверь его трейлера и кончики пальцев, закрывающих ее.)

 

4.

В следующий раз это случается, когда они едут на премьеру. Вырядившийся в костюм Джесси всю дорогу пытается отбиться от проворных рук Эндрю. Но пальцы Эндрю длинные и ловкие, так что он забирается ими под пиджак и оглаживает бока, прикусывая тем временем кожу на шее Джесси. «Не смей, Эндрю, я отказываюсь выходить на красную дорожку с засосом». Но Эндрю только улыбается и обнимает его, бормоча в бледнеющие отметины зубов на его плече: «Ты выглядишь слишком вкусно». (Джесси знает, что ему в любом случае придется застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы и поправить галстук, так что это не страшно, но вот только если Эндрю продолжит в том же духе, Джесси будет выглядеть еще более жалко во время своих интервью, чем обычно.)

Они на заднем сиденье машины, и Эндрю распускает руки так, как никогда раньше. Это очень отвлекает. У Джесси ощущение, что водитель старательно избегает смотреть на них, и это усиливает чувство смущения от всей этой ситуации.

— Я подозреваю, что ты делаешь это специально, – бормочет Джесси в рот Эндрю. В ответ он получает короткий поцелуй и закушенные в улыбке губы.

В следующую минуту Джесси начинает испытывать настоящий стресс, потому что они поворачивают к красной ковровой дорожке, и он уверен, что даже сквозь эти тонированные (насколько вообще позволяет закон) стекла сможет пробиться вспышка фотокамеры. Джесси кажется, что волноваться о таком сейчас вполне логично.

Эндрю целует его еще раз прямо перед тем, как двери открываются. И это вроде как уменьшает нервозность Джесси. Потому что именно Эндрю на публичных мероприятиях шепчет в ухо Джесси всякие непристойности вроде «Помнишь, как в Париже…», отчего уголки губ Джесси приподнимаются в улыбке, что является приятным разнообразием по сравнению с его обычным нервным выражением лица (а также позволяет ему принять в качестве извинения секс по пути домой). Джесси обычно приходится обнять его за талию, чтобы заставить замолчать (и это нормально – трогать так своего друга, согласно проведенному Джесси исследованию голливудских бромансов).

Возможно, Эндрю стоит держать руки при себе в тех случаях, когда дело касается костюмов от Армани, папарацци и красных дорожек, но он решает, что прибыль покрывает убытки. Джесси более раскрепощен, потому что отвлекается на неприличные истории и блуждающие по его телу руки, и совсем не волнуется по поводу криков и камер (а если Эндрю заставит Джесси смеяться на публике, то все в выигрыше).

 

5.

Это случается на шоу Конана, но Эндрю не считает, что это должно входить в их список «Почти Пойманы Папарацци», потому что «Ассистенты режиссера не папарацци, Джесси, так что это собьет наш когда-то честный и информативный подсчет». «Замолчи и мой посуду, Эндрю».

Джесси практически парализован страхом, когда сидит на мягкой софе в комнате темно-синего цвета. Он думает о том, что последние полтаблетки «Ксанакса» перед интервью были плохой идеей, да и само интервью тоже плохая идея. Пятнадцать минут. Это все, что ему нужно пережить. Пятнадцать минут легкомысленной болтовни, перемежающейся рекламой фильма. Никакого давления. (Не считая того, что от этого всего его бросает в пот, а горло начинает гореть.)

Дверь открывается. Он вздрагивает.

— Это всего лишь я, – в комнату заходит Эндрю с двумя кружками, закрывая дверь бедром.  
– Вот, любимый, – он целует Джесси в щеку и ставит одну кружку на кофейный столик, – я принес тебе чай.

— Я терпеть не могу чай, – недовольно отзывается Джесси, потому что он на самом деле предпочел бы кофе.

Эндрю бормочет что-то, напоминающее «Ну, тебе пришлось бы выдирать кофе из моих хладных рук», и вкладывает ему в руки горячую чашку, убедившись, что тот крепко ее держит.

— Ты делал это миллион раз, Джесс, – успокаивающе говорит Эндрю, садясь рядом. – Просто успокойся и пей свой чай.

Джесси хмурится еще сильнее и отхлебывает из чашки. (На вкус гадость – как будто могло быть иначе.)

Следующие десять минут Эндрю гладит Джесси по руке и пытается заставить его удобно устроиться у своего бока. Он целует его в макушку и следит за тем, чтобы чай был допит. Джесси не двигается и молчит, лишь кусает нижнюю губу между глотками до тех пор, пока пустая чашка не занимает место возле наполовину выпитого кофе Эндрю.

— Знаешь, что? Отлично. – Эндрю мгновенно перестает гладить руку Джесси, чтобы положить руку на его промежность, расстегивая ширинку его брюк.

— Эндрю! – Джесси не помнит, чтобы когда-либо так громко возмущался, но, с другой стороны, его штаны расстегнуты, а он сидит в гардеробной комнате телешоу Конана. Телешоу Конана. И штаны он расстегнул не сам. Ему их расстегнули. Но Эндрю становится на колени и раздвигает его бедра, и, кажется, его совсем не интересуют слабые протесты Джесси. Вместо того он ехидно ухмыляется, потому что смог отвлечь своего парня от внутреннего нервно-обличительного монолога.

— Ты слишком напряжен, любовь моя, – протяжно говорит Эндрю, двигая бровями и глядя на Джесси сквозь ресницы. Джесси резко и громко вдыхает, когда пальцы Эндрю пробираются в его боксеры.

— Эндрю, я не думаю, что эта дверь закрывается. Это не самая лучшая идея. – Сложно говорить уверенно, когда голос дрожит. (И когда у тебя уже почти встал, потому что Эндрю знает, как и за что взяться. В прямом смысле слова.)

Эндрю игнорирует непрекращающиеся протесты и приспускает его боксеры, обхватывая ствол рукой и надавливая пальцем на головку. Джесси издает задушенный звук, когда Эндрю начинает двигать рукой, заставляя его возбуждаться все сильнее. Затем он облизывает головку и берёт в рот так, будто бы это будто бы фруктовое мороженое на палочке. Его щеки втягиваются, и Джесси едва может дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы озвучивать протест.

И – «Эндрю, Эндрю, Эндрю» – Джесси думает, что это уже переступает грань простых публичных изъявлений симпатии и переходит в разряд незаконного секса в общественном месте. Но влажный горячий рот лишает его силы воли. Джесси знает, что мужчины не способны отказаться от такого. И тем более не на полпути. Поэтому он даже не собирается пытаться.

Его пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах Эндрю, дрожат; все длится слишком долго, и Джесси не может не потянуть сильнее за пряди, издавая беспомощные стоны. Эндрю отсасывает так, как и делает все остальное: с неукротимым энтузиазмом и энергией, и мысленно Джесси умоляет Эндрю не останавливаться. Никогда. «О боги, Эндрю».

— Эндрю, – заикаясь и почти беззвучно произносит он, откидывая голову на диван. – Я уже почти.

Эндрю не отстраняется, а наоборот, втягивает глубже (Джесси чувствует напряженное горло Эндрю и пытается не стонать; он резко тянет его за волосы и замирает).

Только после того, как он кончил, Джесси позволяет себе расслабиться и таять от ленивых поцелуев Эндрю, который вжимает его в диван. Эндрю трясущимися руками одевает Джесси и застегивает его ширинку. Джесси чувствует свой вкус на губах Эндрю.

— О, о! – раздается пронзительный голос ассистента режиссера, стоящей в дверном проеме.

Джесси отшатывается от Эндрю и смотрит на женщину широко раскрытыми, полными ужаса глазами. Никто из них двоих не слышал, как она стучала, но Джесси решает, что это определенно вина Эндрю.

— Ты нужен нам в зеленой комнате через десять минут, – пищит она (интересно, у неё всегда такой высокий голос?). Она определенно в ужасе и шоке.

Он активно кивает и изображает улыбку, больше похожую на оскал. Ужасно, как его лицо горит под слоем грима.

Когда они снова одни, Джесси обвиняющее смотрит на Эндрю. Эндрю целует его в нос.

— По крайней мере, твой член был уже в штанах.

Так что сейчас Джесси сидит, нервно мнет руками подлокотники, чтобы успокоиться, не чувствуя под собой ног. Он в последний момент глотнул кофе Эндрю, чтобы избавиться от ощущения собственного члена во рту, так что сейчас он лучше соображает, но и нервничает сильнее. Он шутит о Второй Мировой (наверняка не все поймут, что это были шутки), о своих психотерапевтах, котах, которых он скоро навестит, когда полетит домой после интервью. Домой с Эндрю, который будет улыбаться так, словно гордится им, и утянет их обоих в кровать, чтобы переплести их ноги и уткнуться носом в шею. Джесси даже не будет грозно зыркать на Эндрю за инцидент в гардеробной «Конана».

 

\+ 1.

В итоге они попадаются на совершенно банальном (хотя последствия банальными не назовёшь). Они (читай: Джесси) столько времени продумывали все эти джеймсобондовские уловки (вклад Эндрю заключался в том, что он лапал Джесси на пятьдесят процентов меньше обычного, хотя оставшиеся пятьдесят процентов менее развязными от этого не становились) – но нет, не случается никакого банковского ограбления и эмоциональных признаний вроде «нет, возьмите меня первым, не его, кого угодно, только не его, не любовь всей моей жизни». Обычный день, они занимаются обычными делами, и Эндрю со своими неуёмными конечностями как обычно слишком активно его лапает.

Он просыпается, когда его телефон на прикроватной тумбочке начинает вибрировать и в итоге падает на пол. Он не собирается отвечать. Сегодня воскресенье, и Эндрю снимался в Нью-Йорке последнюю неделю, так что сейчас он дома. Когда телефон начинает звонить в третий раз, он сдается, убирает руку Эндрю со своего бедра, выбирается из теплого кокона одеял и нагибается, чтобы поднять надоедливый объект. Двадцать семь пропущенных звонков – тринадцать от его агента, остальные четырнадцать от его пресс-агента – а также множество новых сообщений. Слегка необычно для половины десятого утра (черт, только полдесятого?) в воскресенье. (Слегка необычно для любого времени в любой день.)

Он бледнеет и отчаянно жмет на зеленую клавишу, когда имя его пресс-агента большими буквами высвечивается на экране.

— Привет, Шелли. Что случилось?

— Мне казалось, мы говорили о публичном проявлении гомосексуализма, – она не здоровается. Она никогда не здоровается. Считает, что это отвлекает от важных вещей, бизнеса. Как будто она состоит в мафии, или армии, или в чем-то подобном. Как будто она не проводит большую часть своей жизни, заставляя людей верить в несуществующие отношения и улаживая проблемы с общественным мнением, когда кто-то лажает.  
— Обсуждали. Никакого гомосексуализма на публике я не проявлял, – он останавливается и смотрит через плечо на Эндрю. – Не проявлял ведь? – спрашивает он, чувствуя подкатывающую панику. Это не было частью плана. План был отлично скроен для поддержания оптимального количества секретности, чтобы обеспечить отсутствие интереса к его личной жизни у желтой прессы или вообще любого человеческого существа на планете.

— Так, либо ты проявлял свой гомосексуализм на публике, либо Эндрю прилюдно домогался тебя, – ее голос сочится сарказмом. – У таблоидов есть фото. Интернет буквально сошел с ума.

Его рот открывается и закрывается (и так несколько раз).

— У них есть фото? И насколько активно меня домогаются?

— Он целует твою шею, а на лице у тебя написано: «возьми меня здесь и сейчас», и все это смотрится очень гомосексуально, – он практически чувствует, как она разочарованно поджимает губы.

— Ясно, – Джесси кашляет. Люди будут обсуждать это месяцами. Может, годами. И будут вопросы. Много вопросов от многих людей. Он чувствует подступающую тошноту.

— Да уж, ясно, – Шелли не впечатлена. Такое ощущение, что он получает выговор от старшей сестры, своей матери и чертового президента одновременно. – Мы должны разработать новую стратегию, чтобы разрулить все это, потому как изначальный план, в котором вы оба тайные любовники, больше не работает.

— Мне действительно жаль, – и Джесси на самом деле жаль, потому что Шелли милая и грозная и выпотрошит его внутренности самым нежным способом. Потому что ей не все равно. Он отталкивает руку Эндрю, которую тот снова пытается устроить у него на бедре, и садится на кровати. Его горло болезненно сжимается, и так легче дышать. (Эндрю ворчит и утыкается носом ему в ногу.)

— Тебе будет жаль, когда ты больше не будешь востребован как актер, потому что Эндрю не мог перестать лапать тебя хотя бы те пять минут, что вы находились на открытом пространстве, – он чувствует, что вот-вот упадет в обморок. У него нет опыта борьбы с такими паническими атаками.

— Мы можем переехать в Англию, сниматься в инди-фильмах и всю жизнь пить чай. Абсолютно гениальный план, – сонно бормочет Эндрю в бедро Джесси.

— Не думай, что я не слышала этого, – резко произносит Шелли. – Эндрю, ты в топе моего списка смертников.

Джесси отмахивается от попыток уложить его обратно в кровать.

— Просто пришли мне фото, ладно? По крайней мере, я хочу знать, на что все смотрят. Пожалуйста.

— Отлично. Но когда ты начнешь думать о чем-то кроме своей великой любви и перестанешь быть посмешищем, позвони мне, – она усмехается и кладет трубку. Шелли никогда не прощается.

Джесси убирает телефон от уха и тупо смотрит на него.

— У них есть фото, – изумленно и неверяще произносит он.

— Мне отсюда было слышно, – очевидно, Эндрю слишком занят тем, что прижимается щекой к пижамным штанам Джесси, чтобы осознать всю важность ситуации и перестать быть настолько спокойным.

— Ну, тогда я полагаю, что ты также должен знать, что это абсолютный кошмар, – Джесси отталкивает Эндрю и выбирается из кровати. Он направляется к ванной, берет по пути свой ноутбук и закрывается внутри, прижимаясь лбом к холодной двери и делая неровные вдохи.

— Черт, – выдыхает он. – Черт, черт, черт.

Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы его не стошнило.

***

Простой щелчок по новому входящему имейлу заставляет его облиться холодным потом. И, черт, это ужасно. Эти фото гораздо хуже того, что он представлял.

Он безошибочно узнаваем в своей красной кепке с жирной надписью «Индиана» и бело-синей клетчатой рубашке. На самой худшей из фотографий Эндрю обнимает его за шею – пальцы в волосах – и широко улыбается, прикусывая кожу под ухом Джесси. На следующей он целует бледнеющие засосы, держа руку на его бедре. Видеть на снимке свою собственную реакцию на действия Эндрю еще больнее, чем смотреть на себя на большом экране. Его поза говорит о расслабленности: на лице не скованно-премьерная улыбка или зажатая ухмылка, которую он обычно демонстрирует людям. Нет, он широко и искренне улыбается, прищурив глаза и откинув голову назад. От этого его подташнивает. Он думал, что это личное. Что это принадлежит только им.

Он размышляет о том, как много людей видели фото. Скажет ли статистика посещения сайта ему о том, как много народу заглянуло в его жизнь, в его отношения, а потом отправилось по свои делам, потому что в их мире ничего не изменилось? Смеялись ли они, или ухмылялись, или умилялись, или приняли решение отныне избегать всего, что связано с ним и Эндрю? Они комментировали? Язвили?

— Джесси, прости, пожалуйста, но ты выйдешь из ванной? – зовет Эндрю, чей голос из-за закрытой двери звучит глухо. – Ты простудишься, если продолжишь сидеть на холодном кафеле посреди зимы.

Ему хватает десяти минут сидения на полу (на чистом полотенце), чтобы его начало знобить. Когда тепло работающего ноутбука уже не спасает, он открывает дверь и заходит в спальню.

— Если ты так волнуешься о том, что у них есть фото, Джесс, – Эндрю вздыхает и трет лоб, – значит, нам надо это обсудить. Потому что я не думаю, что проблема просто исчезнет. Какими бы ни были последствия, мы должны решить, что с ними делать.

— Я звоню доктору Шерману, – бормочет Джесси. – И, возможно, мы с тобой можем поговорить позже, потому что если мы сделаем это сейчас, меня, скорее всего, стошнит, ладно?

Эндрю выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Ладно. Но, пожалуйста, надень свитер.

***

Они ругаются весь день, раз за разом обсуждая, кто виноват, каковы последствия и что станет с их репутациями. Это начинается, когда Джесси звонит доктору Шерману, а потом другому своему психотерапевту – доктору Московитцу. Эндрю ошивается возле двери, делая вид, что не подслушивает, пока Джесси не захлопывает ее перед самым его носом. Джесси понимает, что он ведет себя как ребенок, и это нечестно, и чувствует себя засранцем. Это не останавливает его от желания давить и давить до тех пор, пока Эндрю не сорвется. Он ненавидит то, что не может взять и изъять все до одной фотографии. Такое ощущение, что все его нервные окончания истончились, как и он сам.

Если Джесси надавит достаточно сильно, то Эндрю может уйти из дома (и от Джесси тоже ради своего же блага). Джесси думает, что это, наверное, не самое плохое, что может случиться. Для Эндрю. Это убьет Джесси, но Эндрю так будет лучше. Ужасно даже думать об этом, но Эндрю хороший человек, а Джесси ненавидит себя за постоянное чувство незащищенности, выдвигаемые требования и панику, за то, что Эндрю вынужден мириться со всем этим. Особенно когда он хороший, и милый, и добрый, и даже при всем этом всегда пытается быть еще лучше. Джесси погрязает в жалости к самому себе, как депрессивный подросток, и игнорирует все советы психотерапевтов.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Эндрю склонился над своим ноутбуком – скорее всего, листает те самые фото. Джесси шлепает босиком по ковру, и Эндрю поднимает голову.

— Прости, – начинает Эндрю, склоняя голову на бок и подпирая ее рукой. – Мне не стоило пытаться подслушивать.

— Да, не стоило, – если он бросит Джесси, то сможет найти кого-нибудь более подходящего для актера, играющего Человека-паука. Актера, играющего Человека-паука, и настолько талантливого, как Эндрю, который не заслуживает всю жизнь прозябать на третьих ролях из-за кого-то вроде Джесси. – Я позвоню Шелли и посмотрю, есть ли у нее какие-нибудь варианты убедительных отговорок для прессы, – он крутит в руках свой мобильник.

Эндрю хмурится и неверяще кривит губы.

— Ты хочешь врать о том, почему я так дотрагивался до тебя?

— Да, – Джесси складывает руки на груди. – Почему это тебя так удивляет?

— Потому что я не хочу врать. И я подумал, что у нас есть хороший повод разобраться со всем этим и начать вести себя как пара не только среди людей, которые поклялись хранить наш секрет.

– Он смотрит на Джесси большими глазами. От этого взгляда все внутренности сжимаются, и Джесси это ненавидит. – Все равно урон уже нанесен.

— Ты смешон.

— Я уверен, что нет.

С этого момента все становится еще хуже. Эндрю не из тех, кто будет пассивен в отношении желаемого, и на каждый аргумент Джесси он находит такой же неоспоримый ответ. Очень скоро Джесси сбегает в спальню, бросая перед этим пару метких слов. Эндрю решает дать ему время на то, чтобы успокоиться, перед тем, как пытаться снова.

— Ты специально пытаешься меня оттолкнуть? – он держится за дверной косяк, глядя Джесси в спину. – Это происходит?

Джесси оглядывается через плечо и неловко ежится.

— Нет, Эндрю, я…

— Пытаешься, да? – Эндрю издает недоверчивый смешок. – Тебе действительно настолько стыдно встречаться со мной?

— Не будь идиотом. Приведи хоть один пример, когда мое поведение могло быть расценено как стыд, – срывается Джесси, поднимаясь с кровати. Потому что все наоборот. Джесси чувствует себя неимоверно счастливым от одного того, что Эндрю даже подумал о том, чтобы встречаться с ним.

— Я не знаю, Джесси. Я просто пытаюсь понять твое поведение, – парирует Эндрю. – Потому что со стороны это выглядит так, как будто у тебя либо проблема с тем, чтобы люди знали, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, либо проблема с тем, чтобы они знали, что ты встречаешься со мной.

— У меня проблема с последствиями всего этого дерьма.

— Дерьма. Это ты о фото или наших отношениях?

 

К тому времени, как они начинают раунд пятый (или шестой), они оба вымотаны до предела. Коты обходят их стороной как чумных и даже не пытаются принять чью-то сторону.

— Это из-за твоей репутации? – он видит из гостиной, как Джесси мечется по кухне. Последние двадцать минут он переминается с ноги на ногу, стоя перед чуланом. – Я просто… я имею в виду… ты поэтому хочешь все замять?

— Моя репутация? – Джесси облокачивается о стол, поворачиваясь лицом к Эндрю. – Ты думаешь, я о ней беспокоюсь? У меня уже есть репутация невротика и еврея – даже нечего опорочить. Чего не скажешь о твоей.

Эндрю останавливается и пытается осмыслить слова Джесси.

— Моей?

— Да, твоей. Ты играешь Человека-паука, Эндрю, и тебе это нравится. Так что не смей мне говорить, что ты бы смог жить без этого. Что ты готов к тому, чтобы больше никогда не играть главные роли. Из-за всего этого, – Джесси вздыхает. – Ну почему ты не можешь подумать хоть раз?

— Не надо так, – шипит Эндрю в ответ. – Не пытайся выставить все так, будто у меня может быть либо Человек-паук, либо ты, но не все сразу.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что они закроют глаза на то, что ты гей? – говорит Джесси тоном, каким разговаривают с несмышлеными детьми. – Потому что ты отлично знаешь, что так не бывает.

— Закроют глаза на то, что я гей?

— Да, – Джесси трет лицо. – Я поставлю свою жизнь на то, что в твоем контракте есть что-то об этом.

Разговор обрывается, когда Эндрю должен ответить на звонок (один из многих за сегодняшний день) от своего разъяренного пресс-агента Джейкоба. К тому времени, как он кладет трубку, на город опускаются сумерки, а Джесси сидит на диване, подтянув колени к подбородку. Они сидят в тишине, пока не темнеет окончательно.

— С моей стороны нечестно мешать твоей карьере, – внезапно произносит Джесси надтреснутым голосом, не глядя Эндрю в глаза.

— Так вот что ты думаешь? – хмурится Эндрю и придвигается ближе к Джесси. – Я взрослый человек, Джесси, я могу принимать собственные решения о том, что будет мешать моей карьере. И я чертовски уверен в том, что ты не в этом списке.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел о том, что ты со мной, – если бы он говорил это кому-то другому, то давно бы уже заполз в нору и мечтал умереть. И даже с Эндрю это тяжело.

— А что о том, чего хочу я? – голос Эндрю мягкий. – Важно ли то, чего хочу я?

— Конечно, – голос Джесси звучит раздраженно, он запускает руку в волосы и с силой тянет за пряди.

— Тогда слушай меня, когда я говорю о том, что эти фото не имеют значения, – он пытается выпутать руки Джесси из его волос, но Джесси несильно шлепает по его пальцам.

— Конечно, они имеют значение, – таращится на него Джесси, его грудь вздымается и опускается. – Конечно, имеют.

И сейчас Эндрю чувствует себя немного потерянным, потому что для него эти фото – всего лишь доказательство того, что Джесси _его_.

— Почему?

— Потому что это наше, Эндрю! – кричит Джесси и с силой прижимает пальцы к переносице. – Меня бесит, что у них есть наши фото и что люди могут просто выйти в интернет и увидеть их. Увидеть то, что предназначалось… что было… – Эндрю почти не слышит следующих слов. – То, что было для тебя. И меня это бесит. Все это. Что мы должны будем говорить об этом, что это, скорее всего, повредит твоей карьере – что это может поставить на ней крест. Меня бесит то, что ты лучшее, что случалось со мной, и я всегда буду чувствовать себя скотиной, потому что рано или поздно я все порчу.

— Джесс, – вздыхает Эндрю и пытается дотронуться до него, но Джесси вскакивает с дивана.

— Я иду спать.

— Сейчас только половина седьмого. Я знаю, что ты не устал. Ты не можешь сказать то, что сказал только что, и уйти, – все это он говорит удаляющейся спине своего парня.

— Я иду спать, – повторяет Джесси.

***

Джесси не спит. Он сбрасывает все звонки от Шелли (в какой-то момент он сдается и оставляет телефон где-то в районе коридора), и когда определитель номера сообщает, что на городской телефон звонит его мама, он закрывает глаза и слышит, что Эндрю поднимает трубку. Когда он открывает дверь и облокачивается бедром о косяк, Джесси делает вид, что не слышал их тихую беседу о фотографиях. Он также делает вид, что спит, когда, в конце концов, Эндрю ложится в кровать рядом с ним.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – шепчет Эндрю ему в затылок, обнимая и придвигаясь, пока его грудь не касается спины Джесси. – Я выключил наши мобильные и выдернул шнур городского телефона. Больше никаких звонков.

Джесси моргает и сопротивляется желанию прильнуть к Эндрю. Ему не удается, но Эндрю лишь мягко целует везде, куда может дотянуться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил, пока я не закончу, – рука Эндрю перемещается на грудь Джесси и опускается на его живот.

Джесси неуверенно кивает и накрывает руку Эндрю своей.

— Честно-честно? Клянешься?

— Тебе что, двенадцать? – бормочет Джесси с улыбкой в голосе. Эндрю тянется к руке Джесси и сцепляет их пальцы.

— Ты должен поцеловать, – говорит Эндрю и поднимает их сцепленные руки ко рту Джесси. Джесси прижимается губами к ладони Эндрю, тот одобрительно хмыкает.

— Что касается этих фотографий, – начинает говорить он и чувствует, как напрягаются пальцы Джесси, – то меня не волнует, кто их видел. Или кто знает, что я с тобой делал и что хотел сделать. Я знаю, что тебе не все равно, и это нормально. Но я люблю тебя, и мне вроде как хочется, чтобы все знали, что ты мой. Что я единственный, кто может дотрагиваться до тебя так – такое, знаешь, эгоистичное удовольствие.

Джесси открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Эндрю наклоняет голову и упирается подбородком в плечо Джесси, глядя на него.

— Я еще не закончил, – рот Джесси закрывается. – Так что завтра утром я собираюсь позвонить Джейкобу и сказать ему, что я не хочу, чтобы он что-либо отрицал в обращении к прессе. Но только если ты согласен. Потому что, если честно, ты делаешь меня гораздо счастливее, чем Человек-паук или что-то подобное. Чем что-либо другое в принципе. И я хочу целовать тебя на людях, держать тебя за руку, когда мы в супермаркете и, возможно, целовать тебя на красных ковровых дорожках, но только если ты не против. Я хочу все это. С тобой. Я больше не хочу ругаться, не по такому поводу. Тем не менее, не хочу делать вид, будто мне не обидно от того, что ты планируешь все отрицать. Мы сделаем так, как ты захочешь, но это не изменит того, что я чувствую, – на этом он замолкает. – Это все, что я хотел сказать.

Джесси переворачивается в руках Эндрю и утыкается носом в его шею.

— Я не могу в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти сказать тебе, что это хорошая идея. И я не могу сказать, что мне будет комфортно от того, как эту тему станут обсуждать все. Я не могу обещать, что всегда буду поощрять подобные действия на публике, – его дыхание горячее. – Потому что я все же уверен, что это не пройдет без последствий.

— Все имеет свои последствия, любовь моя, – Эндрю обнимает его крепче. – И на этот раз, я думаю, оно того стоит.

Вопреки всему Джесси засыпает в объятиях Эндрю.

***

Следующим утром Джесси просыпается от того, что Эндрю перебирает его волосы.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Но именно ты будешь отвечать на все вопросы, – бормочет он и кладет голову на грудь Эндрю.

Он может чувствовать улыбку Эндрю.

— Ты уверен?

— Спросишь еще раз, и я могу передумать.

Эндрю практически раздавливает его в объятиях.

— Я думаю, это замечательно, потому что, серьезно, что такого страшного может случиться? (В голове Джесси появляются бесконечные списки очень страшных вещей, о которых он думал с самого начала их отношений. Он буквально прикусывает язык, чтобы не заговорить.)

Мысль о том, что однажды ему на почту придёт выпуск жёлтой газетёнки со статьей под заголовком «Джесси Айзенберг встречается с Эндрю Гарфилдом», имитирующем статус пользователя в Фейсбуке – нужная страница заложена упаковкой презервативов, собственность Эммы – заставляет его кожу покрываться мурашками (грудь сдавливает, и, конечно, это не начало панической атаки).

Но это Эндрю. Милый и импульсивный Эндрю. Который, Мерлин всемогущий, танцует в ванной вместе с котами, когда чистит зубы. И заставляет Джесси играть в игры «сейчас я тебя внезапно затискаю» на съемочной площадке. Эндрю, который целует Джесси в нос и приносит завтрак в постель. У кого длинные и нескладные конечности, которые он любит оборачивать вокруг Джесси, и который вечно играется с его кудрями (Джесси из принципа делает вид, что ненавидит это). Он приходит к тому, что совсем не против. И если то, как Эндрю целует его, держа у уха телефон и гладя его по щеке, пока пресс-агент орет в трубку, говорит о чем-то, то Джесси думает: к черту волнение и стресс. У них и в самом деле все может получиться.

~fin~


End file.
